After the Storm
by lyslys31
Summary: "And there Arizona sat alone in the wake of that unexpected storm, trying to figure out how everything had gone so wrong." My take on what happens after the season 9 finale. Do Callie and Arizona have what it takes to weather the storm?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So what did you guys think of the finale? I think I am still trying to recover. I know there has been a lot of these, but I had to do it. Here is my take on what happens after the finale. Might be a one shot, might turn into something more, we'll see. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The storm had finally settled and a calmness had washed over Seattle. After a night full of thunder and chaos and bus crashes, a blanket of silence had fallen over the hospital, the storm leaving everyone too exhausted to make a sound. Although one storm had finally ended, another had just begun.

A storm had come out of nowhere in the third floor lounge, where tears fell like raindrops and harsh words crashed down like lightning bolts to the heart. And there Arizona sat alone in the wake of that unexpected storm, trying to figure out how everything had gone so wrong.

She should have been apologizing. She should have been begging Callie to forgive her, but then those words just flew out of her mouth. Words she had spent months trying to push down, trying to move past and look the other way. She had been doing so well at staying in control that she almost fooled herself.

Almost.

She should have been apologizing, but instead she said them, screamed them actually. Words that could never be unsaid. They were out there forever to rot and fester, and break her wife's heart. The brutality of them had even made her cringe.

So there she sat alone in that lounge, her world flipped upside down. How did she end up here? How could she let herself get so lost? She thought she had been getting better, doing better. She and Callie were close again. They could talk, and laugh, and make love. But somehow in her desperate need to get better, she had ignored one important thing. She ignored it until it seemed too small to matter anymore, and it had worked, until out of nowhere it imploded.

She blamed Callie.

Her leg was gone because her wife decided to cut it off. She knew it wasn't reasonable or fair, but she blamed her. And as if that wasn't confusing enough for her to deal with, alongside all of her anger and resentment, and rage, she loved Callie.

God how she loved her. Callie and Sofia were the only things that got her through the day, but other times she would look at her wife, and for a few moments feel nothing but rage, see nothing but everything she lost and the promise she didn't keep. But as much as she blamed her, she also needed her. She had said it before, she couldn't lose Callie.

In more than one heartfelt moment she had begged Callie not to leave, not to run, and she didn't. She stayed through it all. Through all the screaming and the cold bitter months of barely talking or touching, she stayed. And when there finally seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel, Arizona did the one thing that would drive her wife away.

She had never seen her wife so broken, so defeated.

_Apparently I lost you… _

Callie was right. She was lost. So lost to the point where she was unrecognizable, even to herself. Arizona Robbins would never say those things, she would never hurt the ones she loved. Once a good man in a storm, she was now the woman who cheated on her wife in a storm, like some sick and twisted joke. It would almost be funny if it wasn't so repulsive.

So there she sat, lost in all the wreckage that surrounded her. It wasn't the familiar carnage of a plane that had fallen from the sky. It was her life. This time there was no twisted metal or broken propellers, only aching hearts and broken promises. She was lost, and this time no one was looking for her.

So there she sat in the third floor lounge, feeling more cold and alone than when she lay broken and bleeding on some forest floor in dumb truck Idaho, wondering how in the hell she was going to weather this storm.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Is this something you would like to read more of? Anything you want to see happen? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is chapter 2. Thanks for all the follows and favorites, you guys are awesome. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I own nothing.**

* * *

Back in the 502 apartment Callie had walked home so her daughter could spend what was left of the night in her own bed. With Sofia sound asleep, she collapsed onto the couch, completely soaked from the mixture of tears and rain that would not stop falling. After the last round of sobbing had passed, there Callie lay crumpled on the couch almost two hours later, eyes red and swollen, too exhausted to cry anymore.

This year had been exhausting. Definitely one for the books, right there under "Worst Ever". But the past few months had been good, normal even, and that's what made everything feel that much worse.

Callie felt so stupid. She and Arizona were finally in a good place again. She thought they had been getting better, doing better. She thought they had finally weathered the storm and made it out on the other side, but boy was she wrong. Tonight had made the past year look like a walk in the park.

The flood gates had opened in the third floor lounge. Her wife, the woman who used to whisper sweet nothings in her ear after they made love, was now screaming words of hate. It was there where everything came into perspective, as her wife threatened to grab a bone saw and even the score.

It all came back to the leg.

It all came back to that impossible choice and promise she never should have made.

She made the call to cut off her wife's leg, and Arizona blamed her. Arizona hated her.

Callie had replayed that day in her mind more times than she could count. She meant that promise with her whole heart, and she'd even had a plan to save her leg. And she would have too, because she was Callie freaking Torres, badass Ortho rockstar who built bones like God.

But then the unimaginable happed, as Karev burst into her OR telling her Arizona was crashing. Her wife was dying, and in that moment the only plan she had was to save her life. Callie had no other choice, so why couldn't Arizona see that?

So yeah, she felt stupid and she felt tricked. She was dumb enough to believe that everything was okay. And while she spent the night worrying about her wife, Arizona was in bed with another woman. She let another woman touch her, kiss her. The thought alone made Callie sick.

So there she lay, her life bruised and broken, and even Callie freaking Torres herself had no idea how to repair this break.

* * *

Arizona didn't know how long she had been standing outside of her apartment door, but there she stood frozen in the hallway. Outside her home that held so many precious memories. It was the home where she had rocked her daughter to sleep for the first time. Where she and Callie first made love and said I love you. A home she hoped she hadn't broken for good.

Arizona had always been good with words. She could put together grand speeches at the drop of a hat, but right now she had no idea what to say. Because what do you say when you've done the unthinkable?

How can you begin to explain something you don't even understand yourself?

So there she stood on the other side of that blue door, more scared and uncertain than she had ever been. Her entire life was inside that apartment. Her wife and daughter, they were the only things that mattered. How could she let herself forget that for a few cheap minutes in an on call room? She knew now she would never let herself forget that again.

Taking a step forward, she reached out to turn the knob. She didn't know what she would say, but she knew she had to try. She had to fight for her family.

* * *

The opening of the front door woke Callie from her semi sleeping state on the couch. She held her breath as Arizona stepped inside the dark apartment, putting her keys and purse on the corner table, neither of them making a sound.

Their eyes finally met as Arizona rounded the couch to stand in the middle of the living room, both pairs red and swollen, full of the pain and guilt of two broken women.

"You're awake." Arizona said, finally breaking the thick silence.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep."

"Can we talk?" she asked in an uncertain whisper.

"What is there to talk about, Arizona? I think you pretty much said it all back at the hospital" Callie was silently begging for her wife to just drop it. She didn't know how much more she could take tonight. She just wanted a chance to sleep, a chance not to feel for a while.

Arizona just sighed and looked at the ground, "Callie I am so confused."

"Well that makes two of us. We have been good. I- I thought we were finally good now. Were you just pretending these past few months? Waiting for a way out?" Looking up and running a hand through her tangled hair she asked, "Are you done with me now?

"Callie no, that's not it. I just- I don't know how I got here. How I let it get this bad. But I do know that I don't want to lose you" she said taking a step forward with pleading eyes. Arizona was definitely not above begging.

"I'm not the one who's going anywhere Arizona! I've been here. I have always been here." She stood up and pointed a finger at her wife. "You are the one who keeps pushing me away. You don't talk to me anymore, not like you used to. You won't tell me when you're in pain. And I am sorry. I am sorry that I had to make that call, but I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving you. There was no other choice Arizona, why can't you understand that?"

Arizona took another step forward, "What is there to understand Callie? You cut off my leg! I trusted you and-"

"Yeah well I trusted you too! I trusted you more than anyone, and you slept with someone else. I may not be able to have any feelings about the crash, but that….. You- you broke us. And I don't know what to do anymore." With that Callie walked past Arizona and into their bedroom, returning seconds later with a blanket and pillow throwing it on the couch. Arizona reached out to stop her before she had the chance to walk away.

"I was so scared out there in the woods Calliope, but nothing scares me more than the thought of losing you. So please, please tell me we can get through this." Arizona held her breath as she stood there waiting for an answer. Her heart dropped as Callie shook her head and said, "I don't know."

And with that Callie brushed Arizona's hand off of her arm and silently retreated to the bedroom, ready to go to sleep and finally put an end to this miserable day. And that night they both fell asleep cold and alone, listening to the muffled sobs of their wife in the next room.

* * *

**AN: So let me hear it! Anyone still interested in reading more of this? **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the follows and reviews! You guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been three days since that night. Three uncomfortable days of walking on eggshells in strained silence. Callie and Arizona hadn't said a word to each other in three whole days, and instead spent their time dancing around one another like a pair of shy, lovesick teenagers, except the love sick teens were actually two indignant, dejected women barely hanging on by a thread.

Every morning Callie left for work before Arizona had even woken up, and at nights they both just killed time in different rooms waiting to go to bed and do it all over again. Arizona couldn't blame her, because who really knows what to say to something like this? So Arizona kept her head down and waited. She waited for Callie to process while they both desperately tried to keep it together for Sofia's sake.

Work wasn't any easier. While they both managed to avoid each other at the hospital, people were talking. And if there was one thing that people did well in the hospital, it was talk. Crazy rumors were floating all around the hospital, and as a result, Arizona now spent her days trying to ignore all the constant blatant staring.

She had once been glad about all the talk. The talk used to be good. So good that it led her to that dirty bar bathroom so many years ago, but now, now it felt terrible. Now, they were talking about her. Arizona Robbins, callous, damaged cheater who had betrayed one of the most loved doctors in the hospital. So yeah, everyone was talking. Everyone except Callie and Arizona.

* * *

That evening Callie sat alone at the table with a glass of wine reflecting in the ever present silence that now filled their home. Evenings used to be the favorite part of her day. There was nothing she loved more than coming home to her two favorite girls after a stressful day at work. They would talk and laugh during dinner, and then all three of them would cuddle on the couch for story time. It was the perfect way to end her day, but things were different now. Now, dinner was forced and awkward. The only sounds came from forks hitting the plates and Sofia blabbering gibberish as she and Arizona worked to avoid eye contact. And instead of story time cuddling, Callie would sit alone while Arizona put their daughter to bed.

All that silence left a lot of time for thinking, which was all she seemed to do lately. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop the train of a thousand questions running through her mind.

_How could Arizona do this? Where did they go from here? Was Arizona okay? _

While Callie was supposed to be pissed and hurt, and she was, she still couldn't help but worry about her wife, which made her even angrier. Why couldn't she just be mad without feeling bad? She was so tired of feeling like the bad guy.

* * *

With Sofia in bed for the night, Arizona shut her daughter's door and leaned up against the hallway wall, closing her eyes as she tipped her head back. Now that her daughter was no longer there to buffer the awkwardness, she had no idea what to do next.

She missed Callie. All she wanted to do was wrap her in her arms and talk until they fell asleep like they used to, but she couldn't, not anymore, not after what she had done. And after three whole days of sitting and thinking, she still had no idea how to fix this.

Callie had always worn her heart on her sleeve. Even when she tried to hide it, Callie's face showed everything, and all Arizona had to do was look into her expressive brown eyes and know what she was feeling, what she was thinking. But things were different now. Her wife's bright eyes were now dull and distant, and her lips tight and tense as if it were the only thing holding her together. Callie had shut down, and now Arizona had no idea what she was thinking, and that scared her more than anything.

Finally finding the courage, Arizona moved from her spot in the hallway and quietly entered the kitchen. Callie was there, chin in her hand staring a hole into the table, not even looking up as Arizona sat down across from her.

"Hey" Callie's eyes snapped up as Arizona spoke. "Um… how- how are you?"

Without a word Callie stood up and started clearing the dishes from the table, so Arizona tried again. "Callie, are you ever going to stop and actually talk to me? Actually look at me? I'm trying here."

Arizona jumps as Callie crosses the kitchen and sends the dishes crashing into the sink. She then whips around, finally looking at her, her eyes on fire.

"Oh, okay well since you are trying. I am so sorry if I'm being rude. I'm sorry if I'm making YOU feel uncomfortable!" she huffs as she throws the napkins on the stove. "Let's see, what else can I apologize for? It seems like all I do these days is apologize, something you have yet to even do!"

Arizona's eyes go wide, she was definitely not expecting this. "You keep saying I need to talk to you, but now that I'm trying to, all you do is ignore me!"

Callie lets out a tired sigh, "Look, Arizona I'm tired, and I don't want to talk right now, so please I am begging you, just leave me alone. I survived months of you not talking to me, so I think you can handle it for a couple of days." They both stand there staring at one another until Arizona nods her head and leaves. Both women showered in their separate bathrooms, tears mixing with the hot water that ran down their faces, before going to bed feeling more alone than they had ever been.

* * *

Callie woke to a noise disrupting the blanket of silence that had settled over the apartment. She looked at the clock, it was late. Groaning, she begrudgingly rolled out of bed, assuming Sofia had climbed out of her crib again, which had become something of a weekly occurrence, but what she saw when she reached the living room stopped her in her tracks. There on the couch was Arizona, thrashing and crying out in her sleep.

It had been months since her last nightmare, but like every time before, it broke Callie's heart to see her wife so scared and upset. She crossed the room to sit next to Arizona, and ran her hand up and down her back, all the while her wife still tossing and moaning.

"Shhhh, Arizona it's okay. Wake up sweetie." She whispered, but her words did nothing to sooth her distraught wife. So Callie climbed in behind her, wrapping her legs around Arizona's while tracing soft circles across her back.

With Arizona there crying in her arms, Callie realized her wife was more hurt and damaged than she ever realized. They had skipped steps in their rush to get better, and now they were paying the price.

A few minutes later the crying stops as Arizona wakes up shaking and sweating. "Callie?" she asks as she turns to see her.

Callie runs her hand through her wife's hair as she places a gentle kiss on her temple. "Shhhh, it's okay. It's okay"

* * *

**AN: So let me hear it. Your reviews make my day! And please bear with me I am working on making longer chapters, but it might take me a little while to get in the groove.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so glad you guys are liking this story! So here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think! Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Arizona smiled as she scrubbed out after completing a perfect bowel resection on a 3 year old. It was her third surgery of the day and she was on fire. Sure her body ached and her head pounded from her episode last night, but she still felt amazing. Because this morning she woke up in her wife's arms, with Callie's face close to hers, her sweet breath feeling like heaven against her neck. Sure, it may not have been under the best circumstances, but it still felt pretty damn good.

When she had finally managed to scare herself awake, she was surprised to see Callie there behind her. Just feeling her wife's arms around her instantly calmed her, the pain and panic leaving her immediately. Her touch always made everything better.

Callie's kindness never ceased to amaze her. She could have left Arizona there to suffer, and she probably should have, but she didn't. Even when she was angry and hurt, she cared like crazy. Where Callie gave everything, Arizona only seemed to take. She broke her trust, broke her heart, and Arizona didn't deserve her.

Last night showed her that Callie still cared. Even in the midst of this miserable shitstorm she was able to put everything aside to comfort her and be what Arizona needed. So Arizona was smiling because Callie cared, and she entered her office finally feeling like there was a trace of hope to hold on to.

She had been completing charts in her office for an hour when Arizona heard a knock on her office door. She nearly dropped her pen as she looked up to see the unexpected visitor. "Dr. Boswell, can I help you?" she asked crisply.

The other blonde took a step just inside the door. "Look, I wouldn't be here right now, but I need to talk over a case with you."

"I'm busy right now. Just go find Karev." she said looking back down at her charts.

"Dr. Karev is out for the day, and you are the best. I promise it won't take long. Please?"

As much as Arizona wanted to say no, she was a professional, and the tiny humans shouldn't suffer because of her stupid indiscretions. So she took a deep breath and said, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Callie shut the patient chart of her latest hip replacement and turned down the hall of her ortho ward, noticing the way every intern flinched or scurried away as she passed by. She couldn't blame them. She had been on the warpath the past few days. During rounds the young doctors all eyed her warily, looking as if they were prepared to leave at a moment's notice. She had even heard "McZilla" mumbled under someone's breath a few times.

But today was a good day, because today she didn't wake up to a cold, empty bed. Today she woke up with her wife; her warm, soft body molded against hers immediately put her at ease. This morning she woke up feeling light and refreshed, because Callie had slept better on that cramped couch than she had all week. This morning didn't change anything, but that didn't mean it didn't feel amazing.

Last night showed Callie that maybe she was ready to sit down and have a real conversation. It was going to take time, but she was ready to start trying to figure things out. She was ready to get out of this dark limbo they were stuck in.

After dropping off her chart at the nurses' station, Callie stopped by the coffee cart and picked up two coffees, figuring Arizona could use one after her rough night. And for the first time this week, she found herself wanting to visit her wife. As she made her way to Arizona's office, she couldn't help but notice the storm of butterflies that had congregated in her stomach. Callie felt kind of ridiculous. Something as simple as bringing her wife coffee now made her crazy nervous.

She smiled as she paused outside the door, situated her scrub top, and walked in. Callie's smile instantly faded and her body went rigid as two blonde heads turned to look at her. She couldn't move. She may have actually been frozen to that spot, because there was Arizona sitting at her desk with that woman as if nothing had ever happened. As if that woman didn't single handedly send her life into a tailspin.

All Callie could do was stand there drowning in a flood of emotions. She wanted to scream, and run, and cry. She wanted to put that woman in her place, but Arizona's voice pulled her out of her trance, "Callie." And in an instant, Callie was across the room slamming two cups down onto the desk, causing hot coffee to spill across the desktop.

"Please, don't let me interrupt. Here, have a coffee date on me," she spat, her voice laced with disdain and bitterness. She didn't stay to see their reactions, instead she turned and left, walking as fast as her feet would carry her.

As she reached the hallway, Arizona was behind her in an instant, "Callie, wait! Please just let me explain." She begged. "We were working, that's it. Karev is gone and there's no one else to help on this case."

Callie couldn't do this, not here, not right now. Not when she had to be in surgery in ten minutes. So she clenched her fists and pulled herself together. "I have to go to surgery now. I'll uh- I'll see you later."

Arizona stood there not breathing, not moving as she watched Callie turn and walk away. Well that went spectacularly, she thought. Today was supposed to be a good day. She and Callie were about to make some progress, but yet again she ruined it. It seemed like Arizona couldn't stop until she ruined every good thing around her.

With Callie out of sight, she returned to her office, hoping to hide out for the rest of the day, but as she walked inside, she found that her office wasn't empty. "What are you still doing here? Get out!" she screamed, but Lauren just stood and took a step towards her.

"Arizona, I-"

"No. We're not going to do this. I told you before, I made a mistake. You say that you like me, but you don't even know me. I am confused, and broken, and married. Married to the love of my life, and I don't know what I would do if I lost her. So please, just go." Taking a deep breath she sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands, not even bothering to watch the other doctor turn and leave.

What just happened? This was not how today was supposed to go, but nothing in her life seemed to go as planned anymore. So Arizona sat at her desk, dreading the end of her shift, having no idea what she would be going home to.

* * *

The elevator doors opened as Callie stepped out and made her way towards the daycare. Her shift was finally over, and she couldn't wait to finally get the hell out of there. Today had definitely taken a turn for the worse, leaving her even more confused than she thought she could ever be. She couldn't believe how much it hurt to see Arizona with that woman. That woman Arizona let touch and hold her after two short days. Callie prayed she never had to see her again.

Her desperate prayer proved to be futile as she turned the corner stopping right behind Dr. Boswell herself. God sure had one messed up sense of humor. To her credit, Callie considered taking the high road and walking right by the other doctor, but that notion only lasted a second as she decided to take the angry, vengeful one instead.

Callie crossed her arms, stood up tall, and cleared her throat loudly. Dr. Boswell turned around to face Callie, her eyes going wide with a mix of fear and surprise. ""Dr. Torres I-"

"No. You don't get to talk!" Callie cut her off. "Do you even realize what you've done? The damage you've caused? Arizona and I are a family. You? You are nothing, and you still hanging around here is just pathetic. So you stay the hell away from my family and go back to wherever you came from." Without giving the doctor a chance to reply, Callie shouldered past her and continued on down the hallway.

* * *

Arizona stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall towards her apartment. As much as she wanted to sit in her office and hide all night, she didn't. She couldn't. Not if she wanted a chance at fixing this. So she left right after her shift, hoping Callie had calmed down enough to let her explain.

She stepped inside immediately making her way to the bedroom, but an object by the couch stopped Arizona cold. A suitcase.

Desperately trying not to panic she went to the bedroom and found Callie folding her daughter's clothes and putting them in a bag.

"Callie, what- what are you doing?" she asked, her voice trembling. Putting the bag on the bed, Callie turned to her, "This isn't working Arizona. I think- I think I need some time. I think we both need some time away from each other. So I'm gonna go."

Arizona could barely get her mind to understand what was happening, "Where are you going?"

Callie continued to collect things from around the apartment while Arizona followed her. "Sof and I are going to go visit Addison for a while. I think it's what is best for both of us right now."

"Callie, no. Don't do this. Please, just stay okay? We'll figure this out." Arizona's eyes were now full of tears as Callie picked up Sofia and brought their bags to the door.

"This is what I need, Arizona, so please, just let me go."

Arizona couldn't talk, couldn't breathe, as she stood blinking back her tears. All she could do was stand there and watch her family, watch her whole life walk out the door.

* * *

**AN: Uh oh, all this angst is starting to make me sad. Your reviews will make me happier, so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, life just gets in the way sometimes. But anyways, here is another chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. **

* * *

Arizona stared out the small oval window as her foot tapped nervously and her hands gripped the armrests a little tighter than normal. She hated flying. Hated it. She always felt closer to death when she was on a plane, and wouldn't be comfortable until she had two feet safely back on the ground.

The plane jerked, interrupting her fervent worrying, and Arizona released her hold on the armrest to pull the seatbelt tighter. As far as she was concerned, the sooner she got off this thing the better.

There was another jerk, and suddenly the plane was dropping. They were falling. Shrill screams were drowned out as the sound of ripping metal flooded her ears.

The plane was crashing. She was going to die.

Her knuckles were white as she held on with everything she had as they continued to fall for what felt like forever, then the plane tipped left and everything went black.

Blackness.

Blackness was all she saw.

She saw nothing, but felt everything. Heard everything.

People were moaning, someone was screaming, and everything hurt.

It was cold. So cold that Arizona could feel it in her bones, but despite the frigid weather, her leg was on fire. She screamed until she couldn't breathe, but it didn't make a sound. All she heard were the wolves. The wolves lurking off in the distance tearing into Lexie's cold, dead body.

And then she felt it, the hundreds of bugs crawling into her mangled and bloody leg, so she kicked and she thrashed, until suddenly she was falling again-

Arizona's jumped awake as her body hit the hard living room floor. She was soaked in a cold sweat and her body shook so hard her muscles hurt. Scared and confused, she sat up and ran her fingers through her damp hair, struggling to catch her breath as she extracted herself from the tangled web her blankets had become. It took her a few minutes to convince herself she wasn't back in the forest, but home in her safe, warm apartment.

The nightmares had begun to plague her dreams almost every night. With Callie gone, there was no one to hold her close and pull her out of her subconscious hell. So every night she would toss and turn, crying out until she either scared herself awake or fell off the couch. And every night she would wake up with a throbbing leg and an aching back, feeling more tired than when she fell asleep.

She knew she would be more comfortable in the bed, but even with Callie gone she could not bring herself to sleep there. It just felt wrong. Like she was now too dirty to stay somewhere that used to be so pure and happy. And in the back of her mind, she wondered if she would ever get the chance to sleep there again.

As she climbed onto the couch, she closed her eyes and rubbed her leg while she tried to bring her breathing back to normal.

The first few days of Callie's absence had passed by in a blur. Arizona would spend her days going through the motions, barely remembering the patients she saw or surgeries she performed. She had become so good at faking it, that no one seemed to notice the difference. Outsiders saw her as this strong survivor who had managed to overcome disaster and pick up the pieces to her perky self, but they couldn't be more wrong.

She was still broken, and the pieces were lost, scattered somewhere along some cold forest floor.

But Arizona was tired of pretending. It was time to do better, be better. So she did something she should have done months ago. She started therapy.

Her first few sessions with Dr. Wyatt were like pulling teeth, consisting of short nondescript responses intermixed between long bouts of silent staring. How was Arizona supposed to pour her heart out to some stranger when she couldn't even talk to her own wife? But then she thought of Sofia and Callie and her empty apartment, and realized there was no other choice, so she talked. She talked and it didn't break her. She couldn't believe how liberating it was.

Where other people had believed Arizona's well executed front, Dr. Wyatt saw through all of her bullshit. She refused to let Arizona use her leg as an excuse for her behavior and never took "I don't know" for an answer. Some sessions were truly helpful as Arizona slowly let herself recognize and feel everything she had been ignoring. It was surprising how good it felt to be able to lash out without hurting the ones she loved. Others sessions were brutal mental beatings, where the pain and the fear nearly paralyzed her and the guilt and disappointment made her truly hate herself. It was hard and it was painful, but Arizona wanted to try. She had to try.

While it had only been a few weeks, Arizona could already tell the difference. She felt different. Lighter. She was finally taking the steps to allow herself to heal. And while it may have been a little late, it had to count for something right?

* * *

Callie woke to the bright California sun shining through Addison's pathetic excuse for curtains. Three weeks in California and she was actually starting to miss the cloudy Seattle mornings. Coming out here wasn't exactly planned, but after seeing Arizona with Dr. Boswell, Callie had to get away. She had lost Arizona out in the wilderness for four days, and now it was like she was losing her all over again, but this time she could not just sit back and watch it happen. She needed to think, to process, or do some soul searching as the happy, huggy Californians like to call it. And mostly, she just needed a friend.

Spending time with Addison was great. Callie could not believe how good it felt to finally have someone to talk to again. She forgot how much she missed her friend. The two women stayed up late catching up and reminiscing about old times, and Addison was there to hold her when Callie finally broke down, sobbing over her third glass of red wine. Yesterday Addison took her out to a five star resort and spa where they were pampered for an entire glorious day. But even the wondrous massages and the California sun did nothing to dissipate the anger, hurt, and confusion that clouded Callie's mind.

Callie walked downstairs and found the redhead outside drinking coffee on the back deck. She mumbled a sloppy "good morning" as she plopped down next to her.

Addison turned and set the day's newspaper down on the table beside her, chuckling at the fact that even after all these years, her friend was still rather unpleasant in the mornings. "Well good morning sleeping beauty. Jake took the kids to the park this morning so it's just you and me for now. How's it going?"

Callie grunted as she rubbed her eyes, "It's too freaking bright out here. How do you guys ever sleep in?"

"I'm sorry we're all not part vampire like you. Here, have some coffee."

The two women sat in silence as they drank their coffee. Callie stared out into the ocean as she futilely tried to calm the relentless waves crashing through her mind.

"What am I going to do, Addison?" she whispered. Addison could only stare at her with her soft, understanding gaze, desperately wishing there was something to do to ease her friend's pain.

"I did everything I could to be there for her. I don't know what else I could have done, and still after everything, she blames me. And the worst part is I thought we were doing fine. I thought we were past it." Callie pauses to wipe the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks as Addison gently placed a comforting hand on her back. "If Arizona wants out, then fine I don't need her! I have a child to think about now. I don't have time to play games or try to guess what version of my wife I will get today. Maybe I need to just move on, have a fresh start."

"Callie, we both know you don't want to move on and have a fresh start."

Callie's shoulders slumped as she let out a long breath, "I know. I miss her, Addison. So much."

Addison reached out to grab Callie's hand, "Oh sweetie, everything is going to be okay." She said with a reassuring nod. Callie just shrugged and shook her head, "I'm not so sure anymore."

* * *

Arizona chewed nervously at her bottom lip as she stared out the small oval window on her left. Her leg bounced incessantly while her hands were stuck in a tight grip on the armrests. Man did she hate flying. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath desperately willing herself to wake up from this terrible dream. The thought of falling out of the sky for the third night in a row made her sick to her stomach. She really needed to wake up now, but there was no waking up from this. This time it was real. She made a choice, and now there was no waking up from her terrifying reality.

She was on a plane.

She was on a plane thirty thousand feet above the ground, and no matter how much she wanted to, there was no turning back now.

Desperate to calm her frantic mind, she thought back to her most recent session with Dr. Wyatt and what had brought her here. They had finally reached the night of the storm. It was time to talk about one of the most painful nights of her life and Arizona was dreading it.

"So, Arizona, tell me what happened when Callie found out about you and Dr. Boswell."

"She was devastated. I don't think I have ever seen her look so hopeless." Arizona crossed her arms across her chest as if it would actually help hold her together. "She was standing there crying, and then I basically attacked her. I- I screamed at her. Told her it wasn't her experience and that I would go grab a bone saw so we could even the score. Then I told her she didn't lose anything, only I did." Arizona looked down and put her head in her hands, she felt like a monster. Who says that to their own wife? A wife who has loved her and stood beside her through everything. A monster that's who.

Dr. Wyatt showed no signs of judgment as she sat there listening across from her, "Do you really think Callie hasn't lost anything?"

"I don't know. I just- I was just so mad at her."

"You are right, Arizona. You have lost a lot." Dr. Wyatt said with soft, understanding eyes. "You have been through something terrible, but are you prepared to lose everything? Are you prepared to lose Callie and Sofia? If you refuse to let go of your anger and resentment, you will lose them. I have seen it too many times before. You lost your leg and you have no choice but to live with it, but you need to choose whether or not you are going to let your pain and anger dictate your life. In the end, it's all up to you. You have a choice to make, Arizona."

So Arizona made a choice. She made a choice, and that choice is what brought her to another God forsaken plane.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Let me hear it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! I'm lovin' these reviews, you guys are awesome so keep em'coming! This chapter is a little longer so enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

* * *

Callie took a deep breath as the hot water beat down on her tan shoulders. She reached around and turned the faucet even hotter, letting herself get lost in the thick steam that engulfed her. The scalding water soothed her tired body as she tried to prepare herself for another long and restless night. She had been at Addison's for three weeks now and her body should be used to the change of scenery, but Callie still had trouble sleeping. And if she were being honest, it wasn't the change of scenery that kept her up at night; it was the simple truth that she couldn't sleep without her wife.

When sleep would finally find her, Callie's mind was still wide awake. So there she was in the searing hot shower trying to clear her head and wash away all the vivid images she saw in her dreams. Dreams of a certain blonde who had changed her entire world.

It wasn't the big pivotal moments that she dreamed of; it was the small, uneventful moments that had become forever fixed in her heart. She dreamed of the moments where she would smile at the little reminders of how wonderfully her life had been changed. She would see Arizona's soft, sleepy smile after she brought her coffee in bed, and she could practically feel her wife's warm body while she held her as they slowly danced Sofia to sleep. Oh, how she lived for those moments. When she closed her eyes she would see them all. The small, perfect moments where she couldn't believe she could ever feel that happy. Moments where she couldn't believe she finally had everything she had ever dreamed of.

And that is what confused her the most. She couldn't understand how things could be so perfect one moment and so royally fucked up the next. She thought life had already thrown her all of its curveballs, but apparently it still had one more strike up its sleeve.

She thought of Arizona, and the rage she saw in her eyes the night of the storm. After weeks of thinking, Callie finally realized no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't help her. It was something Arizona had to do for herself. She just prayed her wife would take care of herself.

Ice cold water pulled her from her reveries, and it is was only then that Callie could feel the warm tears running down her face. What was supposed to be a long, relaxing shower left her more stressed and upset than before. As much as she tried, she couldn't relax much these days. Not with her world turned upside down.

After drying off and putting on her baggy t-shirt and pajama pants, Callie made her way downstairs and found Addison already sitting at the kitchen table pouring two glasses of wine. She sat down, resting her feet on the chair beside her, and took a long sip of wine. "Mmm, you know me too well, Addison."

"Damn right I do. Did you finally get Sofia down?" she asked, topping off both of their glasses.

Callie nodded as she played with the bottom of her wine glass, "Yeah, she was really fussy, but she finally fell asleep. I know she is too young to understand what is going on, but I can tell she misses her Mama. Sometimes she was the only one who could get her to sleep at night."

"Kids are resilient, you know that. Sofia will be fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"You don't have to worry about me, Addison. I'm fine." She replied, refusing to meet her friend's gaze.

Addison just looked at her and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Callie was definitely not fine. For the past few weeks, Addison had tried not to push her. She never brought up any of the hard stuff, or tried to make Callie talk about her feelings. She just made happy small talk and poured the wine while she tried to ignore her friend's red and swollen eyes that adorned her face almost every morning. While she loved having her friend here, Callie was stuck. She wasn't living, she was hiding. Addison had given her time to lick her wounds, but now it was time for a push in the right direction.

"Callie, have you called her?" she asked, causing the Latina to roll her eyes.

"She's not Voldemort. You can say her name Addison."

"Fine. Have you talked to Arizona yet?" Callie just shook her head. "Sweetie, you need to call your wife."

Taking another sip of wine, Callie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what I would say to her, Addison. I don't know what's going to happen, and that's the scariest part. But maybe… maybe not knowing is better than what will actually happen. What if what happens next is so much worse than how things are now?"

To be honest Callie had tried to call Arizona, on several occasions. Nights when the crying would stop and the loneliness got the better of her, she would stare at her phone with her thumb over Arizona's name, desperate to hear her voice. Other nights when Callie was too pissed off to sleep, she would pick up the phone with every intention of calling her wife and telling her everything she was missing out on. Lecture her on everything she had broken. But she never did. Each time she chickened out before she could press her wife's speed dial.

"Just try, okay? All you can do is try."

"No. You know what? If Arizona wanted to talk to me, she would have called. If she doesn't care, then I'm not going to waste my time." And with that Callie crossed her arms and sat back in her chair looking over and done with their conversation.

So Addison dropped it. Callie had always been stubborn. She had always been the one who needed to figure things out on her own, which usually meant learning the hard way. She knew Callie would come around in her own time, at her own pace, but Addison knew from experience that sometimes that wasn't good enough. She knew that every relationship has that one defining moment. That one moment that will make or break a relationship. And missing that moment means you will never recover. It means that no matter how hard you try, there's no going back to how it used to be.

So Addison hoped Callie would figure it out before her moment passed her completely.

* * *

Arizona stared out the cab window as it turned into a beautiful beach side neighborhood. All the bright lights revealed enough of the city to keep her tired eyes open. LA really was beautiful at night. After what felt like the longest two and a half hours of her life, Arizona was off the plane and could finally breathe again. If someone had told her she would be on a plane again so soon, she would have laughed in their face, but somehow that is exactly what happened.

Somehow instead of going to bed after work, she had decided to fly a thousand miles across the country. Against her brain's better judgment she listened to her insistent heart and boarded that plane, and there she found herself three hours later sitting in the back of a cab with an aching leg and her nerves completely shot.

Now that the fear from the plane had started to fade, her mind finally had time to process what was happening, causing her to panic all over again. She wished she could tell herself the hard part was over, but really it was just beginning.

She was on her way to see Callie.

Her fear had made it impossible to prepare herself on the plane, her body only capable of playing with the window shade and pulling at her seatbelt, and now she had no idea what to say. No idea how she would get Callie to listen.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as the cab pulled into a driveway on her right. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before handing the driver a twenty and stepping out into the warm California night. Numb with nerves and adrenaline she gradually made her way to the door while her mind played through the thousand scenarios of what could happen.

Her mind took her back to a late winter night where she found herself in a similar situation. She had just flown back from Africa and after pouring her heart out to Callie, the door was shut in Arizona's face.

But this was worse than leaving your girlfriend in an airport. So much worse. She had betrayed the person she loved the most. The person who loved her whole heartedly and unconditionally. She deserved much more than a door to the face. She just hoped Callie missed her enough to let her talk.

There was so much they needed to say. So much they needed to figure out, and yet she couldn't find the words. She hadn't seen her family in three weeks, and after doing her best to ignore it, the hurt in her heart became too much to bear. She had never felt more alone in her entire life. So here she was because she missed her wife and daughter. She just hoped it would be enough. Hoped that _she_ would be enough.

Unable to stall any longer, Arizona raised her unsteady hand and knocked. A minute later the door opened and Arizona offered a small smile to the tall redhead who answered it. Not returning the smile, Addison crossed her arms and shook her head, "Arizona, you shouldn't be here."

Running her hand through her blonde hair, Arizona pleaded desperately, "Look Addison, I know you're not my biggest fan right now, but please, I- I need to see them. I haven't heard from Callie in weeks, and I don't even know if she is staying here, so please just tell me. Is she here?"

Arizona just looked at her with sad blue eyes looking like she could break down at any second. Addison didn't have the heart to turn her away, so she stepped to the side as she further opened the door and said, "She's in the kitchen."

* * *

Deciding she would have one more glass of wine before bed, Callie sat with her back to the door wondering what was taking Addison so long. Finally she heard footsteps on the hardwood floor, so she turned to resume talking to her friend, but the sight behind her took her breath away, leaving her words stuck in her throat. She stared at the blonde in front of her, wide eyed with her mind turning a mile a minute, "Arizona…"

The blonde remained still in front of her, as if any sudden movement would scare off her wife, as she softly replied, "Hey, Callie."

The sound of her voice convinced her she wasn't dreaming. That she wasn't imagining things after too many glasses of wine. This was real.

Callie had given up hope that Arizona would come for her. That she still wanted her. Yet, there she was standing in Addison's kitchen. The sight of her made Callie's heart swell.

"What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks, Callie. I miss you." She whispered as she stepped further into the room. Callie just stared at her, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. "Look, I don't want to get into anything tonight, but I just- I had to see you. And I wanted to tell you that I've been going to therapy. It's- it's really helping. It turns out I'm a lot more messed up than I thought I was," she said with a half-smile. "We need to talk, Callie. I'm ready, and I hope you are too. I'm staying in a hotel a few blocks from here. Can I come back tomorrow?"

Waiting for a reply, Arizona stopped to look at her wife for the first time in weeks. Her hair was wet and dark circles had formed under her big brown eyes, but she had never looked more beautiful. Callie was there in front of her in her raw and purest form, and she still took Arizona's breath away.

Nervous from the continued silence, she spoke again. "Callie, say something."

"Okay. Let's talk. Tomorrow. Do you- do you want to come over for breakfast?"

"I'd like that" she replied after letting out a long breath.

Callie stood from the table and placed her glass in the sink, "Good. Um, so I'll see you tomorrow. How about 10 o'clock?"

"Perfect."

Arizona turned to leave, but stopped to face her wife again. "Um, Callie, is- is Sofia asleep?"

"Yeah, she's asleep, but you can go up and see her if you want to. She misses you" _We both do_, she thought.

Arizona smiled, and her eyes lit up for the first time in weeks, "Thank you, Callie".

* * *

Upstairs Arizona picked up the sleeping child and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She leaned back and pulled her close to her chest. She had missed this. That perfect girl in her arms was the source of so much joy, and love, and good in her life.

As she brushed soft raven hair from her face, Arizona found herself staring into two brown, sleepy eyes. "Hey sweet girl. Mamma missed you" she whispered. Sofia's eyes closed a second later as she grabbed Arizona's shirt and nuzzled closer to her chest.

There was no doubt that this little Latina was her whole world. They were her whole world. Sofia and Callie. And they were something worth fighting for.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Is anyone out there still interested? What do you guys want for Calzona? Indulge me I'm curious. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for all the love, you guys are uh-mazing! I was kind of nervous about this chapter, so I hope it lives up to your expectations. **

**PS: If anyone is interested in being my beta let me know. I am thinking about getting one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Arizona ran her fingers through the wet sand as her daughter proceeded to bury her right foot. As promised she had come over for breakfast with Callie and Sofia where the conversation remained pleasantly superficial while they both concentrated on their daughter who sat and babbled happily from her highchair. Breakfast turned into more of a brunch, and afterwards Arizona retreated to the beach with Sofia while Callie and Addison cleaned the kitchen. The tension and apprehension was nearly palpable as both women silently awaited their time to talk.

Last night Arizona barely slept a wink. Instead she was kept awake by the myriad of emotions swirling around in her head. She and Callie were going to talk, and it both excited and scared the hell out of her. Because this talk had the potential to decide the rest of her life. This was their turning point, and she knew it. If she didn't give her everything now, there would be no coming back from this. She just hoped that after today, she didn't end up alone.

Sofia patted her legs with moist, sandy hands. The blatant distinction between flesh and metal didn't faze her in the slightest, and Arizona wished for half of the innocence and simplicity she possessed. In her eyes Arizona was the same person she had always been. There was no question or doubt about it. If only it were that easy to see herself that way.

* * *

After all the remnants of breakfast had been cleared, Callie and Addison retired to the back deck. Callie watched from afar as Sofia and her Mama sat in the sand giggling and building sandcastles. Their smiles so big and genuine, to her there was no better sight in the world. Breakfast had passed with less unease than she expected. It was almost normal even. Sitting there watching her family it was as if nothing had changed. In that moment it was like everything was okay, and they were back to being the happy family they once were. But in this cruel reality she knew they were so far from it. So much had changed in the past month, and now everything felt foreign. They weren't here as a family soaking up the California sun. They were here because a plane fell out of the sky. Because their life had been derailed by broken promises. Broken promises that hung in the air, stale and stagnant, rotting away all the good in their lives.

They were here because Arizona cheated, and now they were going to talk about it.

Arizona stood from her spot in the sand and made her way over to Callie and Addison, Sofia in hand. "Hey, I think little miss here is ready for a nap." She said as she bounced the little Latina on her hip.

"Yeah I think you wore her out. I'll go put her down." Callie transferred her daughter over into her arms and disappeared into the house, leaving Arizona alone with Addison.

Minutes passed in awkward silence. Arizona had never known Addison very well, she had always been Callie's friend, and now she had no idea what to say.

"Look Arizona, I am probably the last person who should be giving you advice given that I am practically a veteran of the adulteress wives club, but I am going to anyway. You're not a bad person." Arizona turned and looked questioningly at the redhead. This was not what she was expecting, and she had no idea where she was going with this.

"You did a bad thing, but you aren't a bad person. No one should have to go through what you two have. You and Callie have been through hell and back, and you have managed to do it together. I just wanted to tell you that if you are in this, if you really are, then you fight for her. And you fight _hard_, because those two need you, and I think you need them too."

"She must hate me, Addison" the blonde whispered.

Sitting up in her chair, Addison reached over and took Arizona's hand in hers and gave it a soft squeeze. "She doesn't hate you. I'm sure she wishes she could, because that would be much easier. But she doesn't hate you." With a silent nod, she stood and retreated to the house, leaving the blonde to her thoughts.

A few minutes later, the back door opened as Callie came out to join her again. "Hey, so I think it's time for that talk." She sat down in the chair across from the blonde, both staring at one another as they tried to figure out where to start.

Arizona sat up and scooted to the edge of her chair. "Thank you for letting be here today. Thank you for not screaming or sending back to Seattle."

"We need to figure this out, Arizona."

"I know. I know we do, I just… I don't know where to start."

"You slept with someone else." Callie jumped right in. There was no softening this; this was going to hurt no matter what.

Arizona closed her eyes as those heavy words sank in. She still had trouble believing them. "I did."

"How- what were you thinking?"

"I'm so sorry Callie. I don't- I don't know how it happened. How it came to that. All I know is that every day I was just trying to hold on to everything so tight to keep it together for you and for Sofia. I had to be in control of everything, because I had to be okay for you guys. And every day was just a fight to get through it." She paused to take a breath, trying to hold her tears at bay.

"Why didn't you just talk to me? You don't have to hold it together all the time. We're married, that's what I'm here for."

"I couldn't be this broken wife, this broken mother. I was useless to you for so long, and you guys deserved more than that. You deserved more from me. But then Lauren came along, and there was this person who had never seen me as broken and I just- I couldn't hold it together anymore." Tears were now flowing freely down both women's faces as they tried to understand everything that had happened. As much as it hurt, this is what they needed. To lay everything out on the table. To hold nothing back. Communication had always been a problem for them, but if there was any hope of making it, it would need to become their lifeline.

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, Arizona continued, "And then after, when you brought up the crash, everything I had been choking down just came out. I was mad at you, but I thought if I just ignored it long enough it would go away. I hated you for making the call to take my leg, but that was no excuse to do what I did."

"Did you mean it? Did you mean what you said that night?" Callie looked up at Arizona with sad chocolate eyes. That was the big question wasn't it? Did she really want to even the score? Did she really think that Callie had lost nothing? _Yes. No. Maybe?_ There really was no right answer.

"I guess- I guess a part of me did. It's like my head and my heart feel two different things. In my head I know it wasn't your fault, but I was so mad at you, and I- I couldn't stop."

"I may have not been on that plane, Arizona, but you weren't back in Seattle either. So yeah, maybe I made some of it about me, but you have no idea what I went through." Arizona wasn't the only one who was angry. Callie had done everything she could to be there for her wife. She had done everything she could to help her and support her, only to be lied to, and tricked into thinking everything was okay. So yeah, she was mad too, because nothing was okay.

Callie leaned forward in her chair as she tried to get the blonde to understand her side of things. "For four days I had no idea where you were. No idea if you were okay. They all thought you were dead. They never once called it a search and rescue mission, they called it a recovery mission. They were looking for bodies, Arizona. No one thought you guys would survive. For four days I was lost too, and I never want to feel like that again."

Arizona's heart sank as she listened to her wife's own personal nightmare. Callie had never talked about those four days. Neither of them did. And in her own selfish deprecation, she had never stopped to imagine what Callie had gone through.

"As if it's not hard enough to find out you slept with someone, I have to find out that you blame me, that you hate me for something that I thought we were past. Something that I had no control over. You don't know how hard I fought for you." Callie was standing and pacing now, the emotions and memories just too much to handle sitting down.

Arizona stood too and was in front of the Latina taking both hands into hers. "I am so, so truly sorry for hurting you Callie. I never knew I was even capable of hurting you like that." She held on tighter as tan hands tried to pull away. "And I know that I am still messed up, and broken, and mad… but I promise you I will get through this. And I want to get through this with you. I am trying, Callie. I will do everything I can to fix this, so please, just try with me."

Callie stared silently at the blonde in front of her. Looking into blue eyes so full of pain and sincerity, she knew Arizona meant every word, but sometimes sorry wasn't good enough. Callie was scared, and with good reason. Arizona was here apologizing and asking for another chance, but she had heard it all before. There was a reason for that saying, "Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me", and Callie was tired of feeling like a fool.

"Look Arizona, it's been a long day. Let me drive you back to your hotel and we can talk again tomorrow."

Arizona's face fell as she released her wife's hands, obviously hurt by the dismissal of her heart-felt plea. "Yeah, okay." She nodded halfheartedly.

* * *

The drive to the hotel was a quiet one. Each woman lost in thought of the words said. There was still so much they needed to say. So much more they needed to talk about, but it would take time. They had finally made some small progress, and these days any progress was something worthwhile.

Their hands brushed slightly as they walked side by side down the empty hallway. In better days they wouldn't hesitate to grab the other's hand, but now they were left living, left waiting, for those small accidental touches.

Arizona turned as she stopped in front of her door. "Thanks for walking me. I guess I'll… um, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. You should uh, come by for lunch with us." Callie shifted slightly, putting her hands in her pockets and turned around to leave.

"Callie…" Arizona whispered.

And in an instant soft red lips were on hers, as the two women clung to the love of their lives. It had been too long since they had tasted the one they had become so used to. A moan escaped Arizona's lips as she was pressed against the door while Callie's mouth traveled eagerly down her neck. Pale hands reached for the door, and the pair stumbled in as it opened, never breaking contact.

Arizona buried her hands in thick dark hair, as Callie's slipped past her shirt and glided up her smooth back. Their kiss was broken as Callie removed the blonde's top, and in the back of her mind she knew she should stop this. That this wouldn't fix anything. But she couldn't. As much as she tried to fight it, she was home. She was made to love this woman. Even with her heart battered and broken she loved her. So she stopped thinking and gave in to the one thing that made sense.

Clothes were shed and discarded thoughtlessly throughout the room as Arizona led Callie backwards towards the large king bed. Tan knees hit the bed and Arizona gently guided her down onto the mattress, laying her body out along hers.

Arizona had never made love with more purpose in her entire life. Slick bodies slid against one another as she tried to show Callie everything she was feeling. Show her how much she still adored her. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and turned her head to whisper in her ear. "Do you feel me Calliope? You didn't lose me. I'm right here." She pressed her lips to Callie's once more, and looked into her eyes as she brushed her thumb across a tan flushed cheek. "I love you. I'm so in love with you."

Callie cried out as strong fingers slid home into her sex, her tan hands finding the blonde's ass to pull her impossibly closer. There they rocked together as Arizona's tongue danced across her tight nipples. A hand on her neck pulled her back up to meet swollen lips, Callie's moans lost into her open mouth.

A tan hand moved down to the blonde's core, waiting there soft and questioning. "Yes. Yes, touch me."

Arizona's teeth sank into a smooth shoulder as she was filled completely by the woman trembling underneath her.

Nothing else mattered as the two women worshiped the bodies they knew by heart. Callie's free hand gripped the sheet fighting to hold off her release as she watched the blonde begin to come undone on top of her. "Arizona…" she whispered sweetly. Blue eyes opened and foreheads pressed together, and they came together in a series of quick thrusts.

After the waves of pleasure had subsided, Arizona collapsed onto her wife's soft, naked body. They laid there pressed together in a sex filled haze as both tried to catch their breath. All too soon Arizona rolled off of Callie and onto her back, pushing back the blonde hair matted to her forehead. Missing the contact, Callie turned into her, wrapping an arm around her waist and intertwining their legs. Neither knew how much time had passed before Arizona broke the comfortable silence. "What does this mean, Callie?"

"I don't know." She replied, tightening her hold on the blonde.

"Are you glad we did that?" The last thing she wanted was to have done something they would regret.

"I don't know."

"Come home with me Calliope." Arizona begged. "You can be mad at me and not talk to me, but please, please just come home."

The cold hit Arizona like a slap in the face as Callie pulled away from her and off the bed. Callie began to search the room for her clothes, her mind starting to process what had happened. "You come here and- and say all the right things. All the things that make me want to forget what happened and move on. But I can't. How am I supposed to trust you anymore?"

Words seemed to evade the blonde as she stared up at Callie. After receiving no response from the woman on the bed, Callie shook her head. "I better go." She said, and grabbed her shirt and walked out the door.

* * *

**AN: So they made some progress, yeah? Or did they mess it all up already? Stay tuned. **

**I love love love your sweet reviews so keep 'em coming! Feel free to PM me with any suggestions or questions. Or hit me up on my tumblr that I have now! (link is on my profile page) Until next time :) **


End file.
